The following disclosure relates to a tactical weapon with a stock that is configured to receive a handgun. The handgun is received in a holster structure, and once inserted, the handgun and the holster structure function as a stock for the tactical weapon. Should the user desire to utilize the handgun, the user may remove the handgun from the holster structure. The holster structure may have a safety actuating portion which activates the trigger lock and/or safety of the handgun when it is received in the holster structure. The holster structure may also serve as a trigger guard to prevent the handgun from discharging when it is received in the holster structure. When the handgun is removed from the holster structure, the safety actuating portion may release the trigger lock and/or the safety enabling the user to immediately use the handgun, or if the holster structure is functioning as a trigger guard, the handgun may or may not be immediately ready to use depending on whether the safety on the handgun was engaged when it was inserted into the holster structure. The holster structure may have a release configured to allow the handgun to be releasably secured in the holster structure. The holster structure may have a deployable secondary stock. When the handgun is removed from the holster structure, the deployable secondary stock may be pivoted into position and locked in place to allow the user to use the tactical weapon without the handgun in the holster structure functioning as a stock. The tactical weapon may be an assault rifle, shot gun or other firearm having a stock.